


Snow white

by Ciconia



Series: FFXIV - 短篇集 [3]
Category: notag
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciconia/pseuds/Ciconia
Summary: 备份存档用无TAG性转版本，白雪爱美丽公主和7个拉拉菲尔陆行鸟猎人其实我内心里觉得这只是个恶搞……但应该得算喵美丽





	Snow white

**Author's Note:**

> 还有一篇奥尔光（Sleeping Warrior），和这篇是系列  
> 这两篇和别的几篇关系不大  
> 我都不知道我在写什么东西！我明明好好吃药了！

很久以前，伊修加德还由国王统治的时候，气候还不如现在这般寒冷。某一天早晨王后坐在窗边，看到窗外竟在下雪。她打开窗户欣赏雪景，不料却被碎冰刺破了手指，鲜血滴落在了黑檀木材制成的窗框上。王后见状感叹到：“哦，女神哈罗妮啊，如果我能有一个女儿，她的皮肤像雪一般白，嘴唇如鲜血一般红，头发和黑檀木一般黑，该有多好！”

不久以后，她果然生下一个可爱的小公主，和王后所祈祷的一样，有着雪白的肌肤、红艳的嘴唇和乌黑略卷的头发。国王和王后很高兴，认为这个孩子受到了哈罗妮的祝福，给她起名叫做艾默里克。她还有一个别名，叫做白雪公主。

 

白雪公主在国王和王后的宠爱之下，慢慢长大。好景不长，在她刚刚长成美少女的时候，王后因病去世了。国王托尔丹七世虽然悲痛不已，然而过了一年他就娶了一个新妻子，这个妻子是一位骑士，她非常的美丽正直，但是对自己纤细的身材一直都不太满意。每天早晨她都会问自己使用的双手大剑：“谁是这块土地上最美丽又强大的人？”双手剑就会回答她说：“是您呀，泽菲兰王后。”尽管有些不安，王后也很满意这样的回答。

有一天，当王后再问同样的问题时，双手剑回答她说：“您是最美丽且强大的，但是艾默里克公主更美丽，而且她的HP总量随着年龄和剑术经验的增长一直在提升，现在比您更多一些。”

王后很震惊，但是她不屑于用恶毒的手段去追杀公主，一时间不知如何是好。令她吃惊的是，过了几天公主因为顶撞国王，被国王下令关押起来，而后白雪公主又想办法自己逃走了。国王和王后说，需要派人把她捉回来，王后便吩咐女骑士露琪亚去捉拿公主。

骑士露琪亚很快发现了艾默里克公主并且追了上去，公主被追得走投无路，向她解释起自己是如何惹怒国王的。露琪亚听完，觉得公主并没有犯什么错，不应该抓她回去，可是也不好空着手回去交差。于是她和公主说：“你把外套脱下来交给我，我想想办法，你先逃去龙堡附近的陆行鸟之森吧！”

之后露琪亚斩杀了几只魔物，拿着被魔物的血染红的外套回到伊修加德向王后汇报：她只在龙堡附近找到了这件染血的外套，公主恐怕是遇到了魔物袭击，凶多吉少。于是王后就没有继续追寻公主的下落。

 

公主在陆行鸟之森里奔跑着，她非常害怕，一路上要躲避野生陆行鸟的袭击，甚至还能听到巨龙在森林上方飞行的声音。天色开始暗下来，仿佛由命运神指引着一般，她发现了一个小木屋。又累又饿的公主没有想太多，推开门就走了进去，她在屋子里找到七张小小的床，除此之外实在没有地方睡觉，就躺在小床上睡着了。

到了傍晚，陆行鸟猎人们回到自己的小屋，发现有人闯入的迹象，进屋后发现一个精灵族公主在床上睡的正香。七个拉拉菲尔猎人环绕着她谈论着，把女孩吵醒了。公主告诉他们自己的遭遇，猎人们很怜悯她，就让她留下来住，但是他们平时要出门捕捉陆行鸟挣钱，所以让她在屋子里打扫卫生、洗衣服和做饭。公主想了想，自己在骑士团练习武技的时候也亲自做过一些整理房间的事务，应该没有问题，就答应了猎人们的要求。

拉拉菲尔猎人们第二天早晨准备出门捕捉陆行鸟。临走前，猎人们告诫公主说：“这个森林里有很多危险的野兽，西边还有龙族与蛮族，平时不要在外面乱跑。也不要随便相信上门的陌生人，可能是上门推销的骗子。”

 

这样过了数天，在某个早晨，王后一如既往地问她的双手剑：“我的双手剑啊，谁是这块土地上最美丽又强大的人？”双手剑迟疑了一下，回答道：“您是美丽而强大的，但是在陆行鸟之森的艾默里克公主，比您更加美丽，并且她最近利用闲暇时间去狩猎森林中的野兽，HP值比以前更高了。”王后这才明白，公主还活着。她把这件事告诉了国王，国王就派了直属骑士团的成员去捉拿公主。结果他们有的掉进了陆行鸟猎人挖的陷阱，有的因为袭击路过的光之战士被打晕了。

消息传回伊修加德城中，王后决定亲自去将她带回来。她打听到艾默里克公主喜欢甜茶，就打扮成旅行的冒险者，带着加了浓厚桦树糖浆的伊修加德奶茶去了陆行鸟之森。公主听猎人们说最近附近出现了用大斧胡乱袭击人的骑士，天黑了以后只能看到眼睛，颇为吓人，于是她对王后保持着防备的心态，一直不肯多说什么。王后拿出奶茶来，为了消除公主的戒备心，她还准备了两个备用的杯子，其中一个杯子里事先涂好令人昏睡的炼金药。王后将奶茶倒在两个杯子中，自己喝下一杯，劝公主喝另外一杯。在森林里居住的公主好久没有吃到甜食，抵挡不住奶茶的诱惑喝了一口，随即昏倒在地不省人事。正当王后打算把她带回伊修加德的时候，猎人们抬着捉到的陆行鸟回到小屋，王后不愿意和七个人起冲突，只好留下昏倒在门口的公主先行离开。

七个拉拉菲尔猎人捉到陆行鸟回来，发现白雪公主昏睡在门口，他们无法找到她昏睡的原因，以为她已经死了。猎人们用采集的七天树果实向离群一族的蛮族交换了一个小车，装饰上龙堡百合，将公主安置在里面藏了起来。

 

时间很快地过去了，有一天一个穿着黑色带刺盔甲的王子经过这里，借猎人的小屋歇脚，这时发现了躺在百合中的白雪公主。他看着沉睡中的公主总觉得眼熟，又想不起她叫什么名字，依稀记得一起出行时被巨龙袭击过。他向猎人们询问公主的情况，猎人们把公主从出逃到被陷害的事一一告诉他。王子没想到当年一起杀龙的伙伴现在居然长得如此美丽，又觉得她看起来并不像死去的样子。他说没准不洁三塔的龙族会知道救公主的办法，请求猎人们同意他带她去问一问。猎人们拗不过龙骑士王子，答应他可以将她带去，但是车不可以带走，最后要还回来。

王子拜托猎人们帮他推这辆奇特的小车，到了目的地后，王子俯身把公主抱下车，这样猎人们可以将车带回去。这时龙骑士盔甲上的刺扎到了公主的腹部，公主痛得眼泪直冒，醒了过来。猎人们看到公主醒过来，兴奋不已，争先恐后地跳起来想看看公主的脸。

“你……醒了啊……”王子呆呆地看着白雪公主的脸，他觉得自己应该是爱上公主了。公主看了看抱着她的人，虽然头盔遮挡着实在看不全整张脸，她也一下就认出了王子是谁。公主苦笑着看着他，没等她抱怨王子还是记不清友人的名字，王子就低头亲吻起她。猎人们发出惊呼声，随后祝福他们永远幸福快乐，推着车离开了。

 

在伊修加德王都的王后，回去之后发现双手剑不再告诉她白雪公主的事，但是为了以防万一，她还是前往小屋附近搜寻公主的下落。由于没有找到公主，王后相信公主确实已经不在人世，稍稍安了心。

直到这天早晨，双手剑听了她的问题后说道：“在龙堡即将结婚的艾默里克公主，非常美丽，重要的是现在血量已经有20多万了！”惊慌的王后将这件事告诉了国王，国王担心公主以后会率人回国造反，召唤出蛮神，想要杀去龙堡直接解决公主。

在盛大的婚礼宴会上，溜出伊修加德的骑士露琪亚向公主、王子和前来参加宴会的光之战士诉说了国王的计划。

“这怎么办？”艾默里克问道。

艾斯蒂尼安耸了耸肩：“蛮神还是交给光之战士解决吧，我们去也做不了什么啊。”


End file.
